1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transistor structure which utilizes the Josephson effect and/or the tunneling effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic solid state devices which utilize the Josephson effect and/or the tunneling effect include only diode devices, such as Josephson diodes and tunnel diodes. A disadvantage of conventional Josephson diodes and tunnel diodes is that when used individually, they are not adequate to construct analog circuits and digital circuits, especially digital integrated circuits having AND gates, OR gates, NAND gates, NOR gates, and flip-flop circuits.